Hostile Operations Tactical Squad (HOTS)
Work in progress! This page contains spoilers! They are the attack team present in Ultraman Axel: The Series. For the past few decades, they have successfully fighting off monsters. Most members go through a process to delete their emotions, rendering them without willpower and will follow the captain's orders to the death. Even the captain himself has his emotions suppressed. Those who do not follow orders from superiors are "re-educated" and the captain is no exception. The apparent head of HOTS is called the Mastermind and provided them with new weapons and technology. However, they don't know until the final episode that all of their equipment actually was supplied by Alien Dull, who was also revealed to be the one starting all the monster attacks. They also act as a police force in their world. As shown in Episode 3, they are quick to be blamed when something goes wrong as the people assume these mishaps are caused by none other than monsters. In Episode 4 of the series, it is revealed that they are forcefully taking in homeless people due to shortage of units from recent monster attacks. Ultraman Axel's human form is one of them. A bioweapon was created in episode 5, though it went haywire and had to be destroyed. For an unknown crime, one field member shot a civilian dead in episode 6. This made Axel's human form run away from the HOTS base and doubt that humans are worth protecting. He was forced to transform in front of them due to a monster attack and that made them hunt him down. In episode 7, a huge force field was erected around the city to prevent anyone from exiting while they hunt down Kenichi. Kotaro Higashi was captured and interrogated by the captain on Kenichi's whereabouts and origins in episode 8. In the final episode, they decide to help Ultraman Axel defeat Dull Monster and stopped hunting him down after learning the truth. Vehicles and equipment * Vehicles ** Hotwing: A VTOL aircraft equipped with weapons such as lasers, missles, etc. Can fly much faster than sound. ** Hotshot: A ground vehicle equipped with a high-powered cannon. Can also be used to drill into the ground and go off terrain. Requires multiple users to be operated properly. Surprisingly fast for something its size. ** EvaCopter: A large helicopter used to evacuate citizens. ** GPT(Ground Personnel Transport): A truck-like vehicle that transports ground personnel. * Weapons ** Blaster: A light weapon used by ground troops. A single shot is enough to kill an elephant. Can switch between precise firing and explosive shots. Often used as a sidearm or to take down criminals. ** Railgun: A heavy weapon and the main weapons used by ground troops. Can switch between precise firing, rapid fire and burst firing. Explosive ammunition is also an option. Multiple HOTS operatives using this weapon alone can down a whole monster. ** Monster Buster: HOTS' most powerful weapon. A powerful remote detonated bomb equipped with with a drill to destroy monsters internally. Barely ever used because of the mass collateral damage they cause. They're also really expensive and take a long time to manufacture. In populated areas it is used only as a last resort. Used to kill King Dyno. ** Tactical vest: Armour used by all HOTS operatives that can withstand extreme temperature, high pressure, radiation, etc. ** Multipurpose helmet: A helmet used by all HOTS operatives. Transmits audio and visual information to the main base and other operatives for better real-time impromptu planning. Also displays other vital information such as target distance, hostiles, aerial view, etc. Can also be used to track down targets. Infrared, thermal and night vision modes are available. ** Ioniser Cannon: After Alien Dull's rule, the Monster Buster was replaced by a new, safer option called the ioniser cannon. It kills targets by breaking down complex molecules in its structure turning all of it into ions, essentially turning the target into a pile of goop. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Organizations